


Conversing can be fun.

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a nerd who happens to be good at building stuff. Like insanely good. So of course Loki takes you away from your home with the Avengers.<br/>Just a short work on you and Loki conversing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just so you know, this isn't any sort of story.These two can go on and on for hours and maybe just maybe, they will one day have a serious conversation. Until then, please attempt to see the humour in this.

'Y/n!' You jumped as Loki's voice boomed from the speakers. You immediately answered.  
'Yes?'  
'GET THIS MONSTROSITY UNDER CONTROL!'  
Your furrowed your eyebrows.  
'Whahh??'  
'Y/n! NOW!'  
You jumped out of your seat.  
'Okay okay. Where are you?'  
'IN YOUR LAB YOU WENCH!'  
'Jeez. You're angry.'  
'OH DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?!?!?!'  
You sighed.

  
'I was merely stating a fact', You muttered and walked over to the elevator and went to the floor in which your lab was in. You entered the room and your eyes went wide when you saw the amount of damage that was being caused.

  
There was chaos everywhere. Most of your files were strewn all over the ground, the papers flying about, the chairs were destroyed, tables were upturned and that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that your projects, all of them, were fighting with each other. Your little machines were firing at each other, disrupting the entire lab and themselves in the process.

  
You saw Loki standing in a corner watching everything and you with a scowl on his face but you ignored him. First, you had to shut these machines down.  
You opened your laptop and frowned when you saw that the system had been hacked into, making the machines turn against each other.

 You glanced up for a second and saw one of your robots, Rummy as you called him, putting out fire that another machine had caused.

  
You huffed in frustration and quickly messed with the settings and in an instant, everything stopped and there was silence.  
You sighed and sat down on the floor cross legged. You felt Loki's glare but you didn't care. He never scared you anyway. You picked up a broken piece of your hawk-machine and frowned. Why would anyone do this?

  
"Clean this up." You rolled your eyes at him. "Sure Loki. Sure." You settled your back against the wall and just watched everything with tired eyes. Sometimes, you didn't quite see the point in all of this... life.  
"Was that sarcasm?" You bit your lip.

  
You had talked to Bruce about it one day and he had said that it was because you spent so much time pointing out the good in people that sometimes, it feels good to be sad and normal  just like everyone else.

  
" _If it even begins to get exhausting y/n.. you've gotta take a break._ "

  
Yeah. Like the god of mischief is gonna give free breaks to his 'servants'. 

  
"If you want it to be." He let out an irritated grunt and you smiled mischievously.  
"I don't."  
"Well then it's not."  
He crossed his arms and glared down at you.

"You really need to watch your tone."  
You giggled.

"Why? Does it get on your nerves, your royal highness?"

  
"It is ridiculous that you address me in such a respectful manner and speak to me in such a disrespective one."

You looked up at him.

  
"But isn't the way I address you oh so respectfully supposed to be part of my disrespective way of speaking with you? I think it is. Yeah."  
He huffed.

"I do suggest you get back to work." You shook your head.  
"I won't."  
He looked completely outraged. But also confused.  
"Why not?" You shrugged.

"I'm tired."  
He frowned.

"Well then, un-tire yourself."  
You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you mean sleep?" He glared at me.  
Oh well. It was worth a shot anyway.   
"That is what untiring means Loki."  
"Not necessarily."  
"It kinda is."  
"Maybe for you."  
"Definitely for me."  
"Well, it isn't for me."  
"How is that relavent?"  
"Well seeing as we're discussing definitions and how it differs with people-"  
"Nope."  
"'Nope' what?"  
"We can't talk about just yours and mine."  
"Definitions?"  
"Yes dear."

  
"I'm sorry 'dear' but I do not see anyone else involved in this conversation."

  
"Huh. I don't either. Look at that fella's. We finally agreed on something."

  
"I do not see why we cannot talk about just ours.. ?"  
"Because yours would make more sense. Obviously."  
"That's true."  
"I know. I believe that its the truth. That's why I said it."  
"You are a very complicated mortal."  
"And you are a very perceptive God."  
"So we've moved on from insults then?"

  
"I believe you were the only one doing all the insulting."  
"You called me a white skinned raven with gold antelopes."  
".. It was a complement."  
"Oh I believe you."

"The insult doesn't make any sense. So why should it bother you? If anything, I should be the one bothered by my lack of creativity."

"Who said I was bothered by it?"

"I did. Why? Are you not?"

"No."                                                           "Are you sure about that?"                       "Yes."

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure you're sure about that?"

"Oh please do not start."


	2. So close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with this girl?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD!!!! 53 hits?!?!? Thank you thank you thank you!! I am going to die of overly high pitched squealing!!  
> Thankyou!!!!

You searched through your playlist for the perfect song.

  
Finally you settled on 'Take it out on me' by Thousand Foot Krutch. Oh yeah. It's on.  
You grinned when you thought of what you were doing. Loki had told you to stay inside the basement, (THE BASEMENT!!) while he had a conversation with Dr. Selvig. You had always wanted to meet the guy but Loki never let you out of his sight.

  
After yesterday's 'conversing' he had made you build a device to open and close portals.. Oh how you missed the Avengers.  
Anyway, with all the recent cooperation from your part, you were now in the mood to be rebellious.

  
You connected your phone to the speakers Loki didn't know you had and smirked when the song began.  
  
It was almost impossible for you to keep your mouth shut when the beats began blaring out of the speakers at the highest possible volume.

  
  
_"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anymore._

_Thought I had, thought I had it under control._

_Hear my voice hear it go hear it louder than most. Let it_ go _Let it_

1 2 3 4!!!"  
  
  
Almost immediately you heard him.  
"Y/N!!!!!!!!!!"  
You laughed.  
"LOOOKKKKKIIIIIII!!!!!!"  
The door burst open and he stormed over to you, grabbing you by your shirt.  
"Why must you ruin every single one of my plans?!??"

 

_It's not worth it. It's not working._

 

"I just helped you build part of your plan!"  
"That was expected of you!"

 

_You wanted it to be picture perfect._

 

"Oh was it now?"  
"Yes that is what I just said, you silly girl!'

_It's not over. You don't have to throw it away..._

_"_ I am a woman!"                                        "You don't act like one!"                 "What are you implying?!"  
"You are inferior to me!"

  
Gasp. Accusing index finger.

  
"Sexist!!!!"  
"Oh Norns help me.. "  
"You aren't very nice Loki!"  
"It is almost impossible when I'm with you!"  
"Oh yeah! Take it out on me!!!"  
"... What?"  
"You heard me!" You resumed singing. 

 

_"SCREAM IF YOU WANT TO! SHOUT IF YOU NEED JUST LET IT GOOO!_

_FIGHT IF YOU NEED TO! SMASH IF IT HELPS YOU! GET CONTROOOLL!!!"_

  
"STOP THAT BLASTED THING!"  
"NO!!!! TAKE IT OUT ON ME!!"

  
"I WILL AFTER YOU TURN THAT OFF!!!"  
"COWARD!!! YA RUNNIN FROM A FIGHT?!?!?"

You fisted your hands and got into the fighting stance.

  
"Come on!!! Show me what ya got!"  
"What did you just call me?!"

  
"I CALLED YOU A COWARD!!! YEAH THATS RIGHT!! LOKI THE COWARDLY REINDEER!! YOUVE GOT THE ANTELOPES BUT YOU DON'T USE THEM FOR THE FIGHT DO YOU?? YEAH! I BET THOR COULD DO MUCH MUCH BETTER THAN-"  
"NOOOO!!!!!"

Loki picked you up and over his shoulder. Oh no you don't. You reached behind him and grabbed his hair. Huh That's really soft...

"LET GO OF MY RAVEN LOCKS!!!"  
"OH IM SOO SORRY! DID I HURT YOU, MY PRINCE!?"  
He growled and dropped you. The bastard.

 "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PUNY MORTAL!!"  
"MAKE ME!!!"

 

  
He turned you on your back and pinned you to the floor. You were about to say something when you suddenly became aware of the closeness between you two.  
You gulped and gazed into his blue green eyes. His lips uncurled from its sneer and he looked at you intently.

  
"You are bothering me y/n."  
He whispered. He leaned closer.  
"Very very much."

Fortunately or unfortunately,before anything could happen, the voice of a worker was heard.  
  
"Sir? Dr. Selvig has got something for you."

  
Loki smirked and kissed your cheek. "Maybe next time little one."  
He then stood and helped you up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
You watched him walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys,I hope you liked this one. Tell me if you actually want me to continue this or if I'm ruining it by making it a story. Okay? Have a great day!!
> 
> And listen to the song if you haven't heard it! It's awesome!!


	3. Back to nonsense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them talking again. No plotline just... what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People people people!!! Are you guys really real?! You gave me 77 hits!!! Oh my GOD!! I love you guys so much!!! Thankyou!!

"Loki?"  
"Yes?"  
"Loki."  
"What?"  
"Loki!"  
"What is it?!?!?"  
"... I'm bored."  
"Go work on the vehicles then."  
"... I've got a better idea."  
"Lets hear it."  
"You can buy me chocolate ice cream."  
"No."  
"Vanilla then?"  
"No. I'm not buying you anything. You work for me."  
"Yes. And this is you paying me."  
"I never agreed to that."  
"I never agreed to this."  
"You don't get that privilege."  
"Right back at ya. Look,  just buy me the ice cream. You're not gonna lose anything."  
"No but I will lose the satisfaction I get from annoying you."  
"Oh please. You'll have plenty of other opportunities."  
"It's not enough."  
"Well deal with it kid."  
"I'm several millions of years-"  
"I know I know. I read about your lifespan."  
"You read?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you read?"  
"What do you think I read?"  
"I don't know the answer. That is why I asked you."  
"I read novels, poetry... and other things."  
"Name a book that you like."  
"Game of Thrones."  
"Whats it about?"  
"It's about many people fighting for the iron throne."  
"...that sounds messy."  
"Thats because it is."  
"I could relate to it."  
"You should read it."  
"Where do I get the book?"  
"I'll tell you if you buy me chocolate ice cream."  
"Forget it. It isn't worth it."  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
"I've aldready started."  
"Oh. What's it like?"  
"What?"  
"Listening to yourself. Inside yourself."  
"Its fine."  
"Thats it?"  
"What do you wish me to say?"  
"Nothing. I just thought you would have it... "  
"Have what?"  
".. nothing."  
"You were referring to something. What was it?"  
".. nothing.. "  
"Stop saying that."  
"I thought you would have narcissistic personality disorder. Now I know you don't so-"  
"What do you think of my brother?"  
"Oh you mean Thor?"  
"Yes. Do I have any other brother?"  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
"... do I?"  
  
".......... "  
".......... "

                *Extended ending*        
Can they be influencing each other?  *gasps from invisible audience*      

 

 "I would like to think that I don't."

"Yeah. Me too."  
"On what grounds?"  
"On the grounds that you're effective."  
"In what?"  
"... manipulating the mind and making it manipulate itself out of the mentality where you manipulated it."  
"I will take that as a complement."  
"Sure."  
"It's just a few days away."  
"What is?"  
"My reign over the earth."  
"Oh you mean global destruction."  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
".. I would make the earth organised and united. They would be stronger than ever."  
"I don't doubt that."  
"..?"

  
"I don't doubt that those are your intentions man.. It's just that-"

  
" I am not a man. I am a God."

  
"-the world wouldnt just roll over on their back and submit to whatever you're gonna do to them, whether good or bad. I don't think so. Do you?"

 

  
"They will have to."  
"Yeah yeah I know. Just.. give them a chance? Yeah? I know we're pretty stubborn but.. just don't... "  
"... I'll think about it."  
"Thank you."  
".. Get back to work."

 

 

 

  
"Okay."


	4. Moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> IT GETS A BIT HEATED AT THE END!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this!! I love you guys!!!

"Loki? Why are you so closed off?" You leaned on your elbows and looked at him curiously.

Today, Loki was having Thor here to discuss how serious this battle was. The conversation was going to be awkward and full of puppy dog eyes on Thor's part, you mused.

 

"That is not something you need to be concerned about." He turned away from you to face the window.

 

You frowned a little. Over the days, you and Loki had talked a lot and it has gotten to the point where him keeping something from you seemed unusual.

 

You reminded yourself that this was Loki and not some 'puny mortal' as he put it. He had his own reasons and he had no need to share them with you.

 

' _But he seems so sad sometimes. If I could just get him to talk about it, maybe he'd feel better_... ' you shook your head and turned to face Loki. Or his lovely back, anyway.

"Loki? Why do you hate your brother?" You mentally smacked yourself. 

_'Stop it! You idiot, you're hitting too close to home! Stop hurting him! You know he doesn't hate his brother!'_

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that.. " 

"Thor is not my brother y/n."  
"Yes he is."  
"No. No he is not."  
"I think he is, Loki."  
"I know he is not, y/n."  
"When we talked that day.. you called him your brother."  
".. It was out of habit."  
"So there was a time when you looked upon him as your brother?"  
"It was not very easy."  
"But you liked spending time with him."  
"No. He was always with the warriors three.. "  
"Then isn't it them you hate? For making Thor spend less time with you? And why did you care that he went with them?"  
"I don't have to answer you."  
"No. I would like it if you did, though."  
"Armour."  
You cursed yourself for getting excited.  
One day, you had asked Loki whether he uses his magic to put on his armour. He had denied it and you asked him if it was just an illusion.  
He had been very amused and finally decided to show you how to put his armour.  
It was one of the best moments of your life.  
From that day, whenever he didn't like where your mouth was going (not in the dirty way), he would say "armour" and you would have to go and help him put his armour on, effectively ending the conversation.   
  
You pressed the piece to his chest and looked up. "Not everyone hates you, you know."  
 

He pulled you closer almost angrily. "Why do you have to be so good and innocent? Hmm? Can you not be like everyone else and hate me for what I am?"

He traced your jaw and your breath hitched. "And what.. what do you think you are?"

He smirked. "I am the god of lies. I manipulate people and break them.. "

He kissed your neck. ".. destroy them from the inside. I.. " You brought your hands up and placed them on his chest. 

He stared intently at you, waiting for you to push him away. You smiled and circled your arms around his neck. 

He chuckled against your hair and traced his hands further down, grabbing your hips. 

You kissed his pulse point and looked him in the eye. He groaned and pulled your hair. 

You both kissed a bit more before he stopped. "I have to go little one. Meeting with my oaf of a brother, remember?"

You let out a 'hmph' muffled by his chest. You then looked up at him raising an eyebrow. 

"I thought he wasnt your brother?"

He smacked your bum and you yelped. 

"What was that for?!"

"For using my words against me. Clever little minx."

He kissed your forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes little one. Be a good girl while I'm gone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"There isn't any chance of you letting me talking to Thor, is there?"

"No."

 


	5. The one with  the serious conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a serious one guys. Sorry for no stupid banter in this one.  
> Thankyou people for reading and just.. being here! Thank you so so much!!! You guys make my daily life exciting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Genobeamer for taking the time to comment on this   
> work!!! Thank you buddy!!!! The world needs more people like you!!!

"Loki let us try to understand each other-"

"No Thor. There's nothing to understand here. I want the Earth under my rule and you don't. I think it's very clear where we stand."

"But why? Why are you so insistent on subjugating this planet? What do you get from this?!"

"What do I get from this? What I get from this is what you stole from me! My recognition! My identity! My birth right! You treated me like an outcast and now, I have moved on."

"You call this moving on?! You killed eighty people in two days Loki! What would mother think of you?!"

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!"

"Then am I no longer your brother?"

"... you're not."

Thor shook his head determined not to let this monster, who had taken the disguise of his brother, see his tears. 

"And what of y/n? What is her part in all of this? Do you wish to use her? Just like all those agents you're controlling?"

"Why do you care of what happens to her?"

"She is my friend-"

"Good friend you are, letting her be taken by a god who plans to rule the world and doesn't care what he has to do to get there."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BROTHER!"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"I KNOW THAT NOW! THIS ISNT YOU.."

".. good for you Thor.I'm glad you have come to such a conclusion."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs,  chained to the wall with blood oozing out from every inch of her body and paralysed by the fear of what I might do to her next."

Update~

You tapped the screen anxiously and waited. 

You grinned and cheered as the screen showed three stars. You're in the next level! 

"WOHOOO!! I CANT WAIT TO TELL LOKI ABOUT THIS!!" 

Back to conversation~

"Brother... please.. she did not do anything to you.."

"No. But you did. And what better way to hurt you than taking the world you love as mine to rule?"

"Is that all this is? You taking revenge on me?"

"And on Odin. You will both regret having treated me that way."

"What about the ones who cared for you? What about mother? Do you even think of her these days?"

"You do not know me Odinson."

"Dont I? I remember a boy who used to love playing tricks on others but it never went more than that. I remember a boy who would do anything to make his parents proud. I remember-"

"And where did that take me Thor? I did everything I could to please father.. he never even acknowledged my efforts."

"No. You just never took the time to realise how much he loved you."

Loki had had enough. He had heard enough of how great a father Odin is and that it was his fault that he misunderstood everything around him and went down this path. Why couldn't they understand? He tried. He tried so hard to please him. To earn his love. 

He laughed bitterly and stood up. 

"Yes Thor. You are right, as always. Now if you're done finding fault in my actions, I would like you to leave. I never should have allowed this meeting to happen. You simply want to make me understand your situation. Have you ever tried to understand mine?"

He didn't wait for a reply and turned back. 

"Dont hurt her, Loki. Please."

He looked back over his shoulder. 

"I never did. It's funny really, " Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "A complete stranger seems to show more love for me than my father did in his entire century long lifetime."

"Wait! What do you mean?!"

"Leave Thor. Or I will make you."

After a long stare,Thor turned and went out of the building. 

Loki sighed and walked downstairs to where y/n was. 

Entering the room, he was met with an overly high pitched squeal and two arms struggling to wrap themselves around his neck. 

The anger from earlier instantly faded away and he smirked. He looked down and raised an eyebrow on seeing you pouting up at him. 

You stepped back, shaking your head and looking him up and down. 

"Problem, little one?"

You blew out a breath and rubbed your neck awkwardly. 

"Yeah.. you're just....  I seem to have shrunk down a bit.. can't reach your neck... ummm... " 

He laughed and leaned down, surprising both of you by wrapping his arms around you and embracing you.  

You reciprocated but he could tell you were shocked. 

Pulling back, you looked at him in the eye. "Whats wrong?"

He really considered lying. But then you would just trap him in his own words and figure out what's wrong. He sighed and leaned against the wall. 

"The meeting did not go very well. I don't remember doing anything other than throwing insults at him."

You nodded. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I.. I really did try, you know. I did everything. It just wasn't good enough."

You sensed that there was more so you listened quietly. 

"Ever since I was a child, I was lead on to believe that I was meant for something greater. As was Thor. I did everything to prepare myself to be a ruler. But then, Father... Odin never seemed to see how hard i tried. Thor would receive praise for doing nothing at all and even for things that were actually done by me. I.. I got angry. But I did not act on it. I kept thinking that maybe, maybe if he saw how well I could rule the kingdom, maybe he'd finally be proud of me. But then, I found out about my true parentage and everything i felt just came crashing down on me. It was all a lie. I was living the life of someone else, driven by the desire to please someone else and waiting to be used and rid of my someone else. I couldn't handle it.. I broke y/n.. I couldnt bring myself back."

You took his hand and squeezed it, letring him know you were there. 

"Then, I fell. I fell down the edge of the bifrost and.. I fell into the hands of bad people. Thanos. He.. tortured me.. he made me into this.. he said that he would give me what I wanted in return for the teseract. He will give me the Earth. He will give me a kingdom to rule. It is what I always wanted."

He hardened his features. 

"And Odin will finally see that I am worthy. He will be proud."

You swallowed the tears and focused on him. Making sure to soften your tone, you spoke, "What happens then Loki? What happens after he admits that he loves you and that he's sorry for everything he did? Would you be satisfied? Would it really have been worth all this?"

There was no judgement in the question, Loki noticed. It was just an inquiry. You wanted to understand. You wanted to understand him. Loki took pleasure in that fact. 

"I think I would be. For a while, atleast. I have to tell myself that this is all for regaining my respect and reputation  in Asgard. But sometimes.. I think that it wouldn't end there. I would want something more.. I would want.. someone.... and after all, satisfaction was never in my nature."

"Do you think that what you do here would come back to hurt you?"

"I have to make sure it doesn't."

"Do you think.. that you would regret all of this?"

"... I have nothing else y/n. I need something."

You nodded. "Well, I don't have any right to tell you what to do and what not to do. But I just wanna say, I understand. I understand where you come from, you know? I think everybody's so busy trying to figure out how to stop you or to remove you from your current mentality that they dont often take the time to listen to you. But I didn't really have a choice and.. I'm glad you kidnapped me. I'm glad I got to know you Loki. Really."

Loki just stared at you, overwhelmed and not knowing what to say. 

You shook your head and smiled at him softly. "You don't have to say anything. That was too cheesy, even for me. For now, I'm just happy knowing that I was able to have atleast one serious conversation with you."

He smirked. 

 

 

 

 

"It will not be the last, I assure you."


	6. Say what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK IM GOING TO FOREVER USE CAPS LOCK BECAUSE THATS HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME!!!!!   
> THANKYOU, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY AND HELPING ME WRITE MORE!!!   
> AND IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER.   
> I HOPE YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME.

"Loki, dear..."  
"Yes little one?"  
Without warning you pounced on him.   
"WHERE IS IT?!" You yelled in what you hoped to be an intimidating manner.   
"What in the Norns... WHERE IS WHAT?!?"  
He wiggled trying to shake you off his back.   
"DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME LOKI! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!"  
"FOR ODIN'S SAKE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"  
"NO! YOU GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE IT TO YOU IF I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS?!?"  
"OH NO! I AM NOT FALLING FOR THIS!"  
"Oh father help me.. "  
"FINE! YOU WANT TO PLAY?! HOW BOUT THIS? IM GONNA FIND IT! IM GONNA FIND IT AND YOURE GONNA SAY SORRY!"  
"WHA-"  
You rapidly searched his armour and any place where he might have kept it.

  
"Little one... I didn't know you were this eager to get intimate with me... "  
You scowled. "Shut it Loki! I know you took it! And I'm gonna find it!"

  
He sighed and sat on the bed.   
You didn't waste any time putting your hands on him and searching his body.    
Fifteen minutes later, and still no sign of it, you gave up feeling defeated.

  
You looked at his armourless body (you had removed it amidst your over-aggressive search) and felt your lower lip tremble.   
"Y/n.. will you just tell me what it is you're looking for?"  
You sniffled and pouted.   
You curled into a ball at his feet and faced away from him, closing your eyes.   
"Darling.. "  
You felt tears in your eyes. "My.. m-my ch.. cho-chocolate.... it was o-on the ta-table... I.. was gonna eat it... it.. wasn't th-there... "  
You shook with sobs and curled into yourself even more.   
You felt yourself being picked up with ease and whimpered as Loki made you face him.   
"You're telling me that you're crying because you lost your chocolate?"  
Your cheeks burned with embarrassment and sadness. Timidly, you shook your head yes.

 

  
He was silent for a moment before he started laughing. You swatted his chest and began crying even more. You knew you were being a baby but hey! You were dreaming of eating that chocolate ever since last night! It's not your fault Loki made you work and you could only eat it today.

 

  
Loki shook his head.  
He looked down at you and smiled fondly. He stroked your hair and purred, "oh my poor little baby... you really love chocolate, don't you sweetheart?"  
You nodded shyly with a small smile.   
He hummed. "Hmm.. well we need to do something to make the little one happy... let's see."  
He stood up keeping a tight hold of you. You peeked around curiously to see where you were going.   
Loki took you to the main room where there was a lot of space. He placed you on the sofa and sat down beside you.   
Your eyes widened as a gold light spread from his hands to the table in front of both of you.   
When the light faded, you tilted your head and looked at the table. The sight that you saw made your jaw drop. There, on the table, lay all kinds of chocolates that you had only had the privilege of eating in your dreams.

 

You squealed and wrapped your arms around Loki's neck. He chuckled and pulled you closer. "Happy, darling?"  
You nodded violently and peppered kisses all over his face.   
He smiled. Leaning forward, he opened a chocolate and broke a peice from it. "Come here."   
He laughed as you ate the piece hungrily.   
The rest of the day was wonderful.

 

Extended ending~

  
"So y/n.. if you ever choose not to cooperate with me..  i suppose I can use chocolate to bribe you?"  
"No."  
"I think I will."  
"It's not gonna work."  
"Says the girl who cried because she couldn't find her chocolate."  
"Hey! No teasing!"  
"I'm sorry but I'm not sorry."  
"You can't tease me about chocolate."  
"Hmm... I'll have to think about it."  
"That's okay."  
"What?"  
"I know when you think of me, you'll be reminded of how awesome I am and you'll end up doing what I want."  
"If it pleases you to think that way, you may."  
"Oh goody! King Loki gave me permission to think!"  
"Again with the sarcasm, little one. What have i told you about using that tone with me?"  
".. not to."  
"And what did you do just now?"  
"I used the tone with you.. 'm sorry... "  
He chuckled and pulled you closer.   
Planting a kiss on your lips, he smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can think of ways for you to make it up to me.. "  
You giggled. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, I wonder what happened to my chocolate."

 

 

 

Loki smirked.

 

 

 

' _She'll never know.'_


	7. We all fall   down.                                               Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally faced with the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO ITS OFFICIAL THAT IM DEAD DUE TO SHOCK OF HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! 
> 
> DONT FORGET TO VISIT MY GRAVE!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKYOU FOR BEING WONDERFUL AND SUPPORTIVE EVEN THOUGH I DONT DESERVE THIS!! 
> 
> THANKYOU!!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Y/n, come with me."

"No. I'm not leaving him here."

"Yes yes. I get it. You wanna hurt him. The others are on it."

"WHAT?!?"

You backed away from him. He frowned and stared at you. 

"Y/n... what are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this."

"Kiddo.. you should know that I'm here to help." He laughed nervously, confusion evident on his face. 

You nodded. "I know that Tony.. but I'm telling you, this isn't the way to go."

He looked at you for a moment longer and then hardened his features. He spoke to someone through his earpiece. "Fury.... y/n's been turned."

You didn't wait to hear anymore and broke out into a run, trying to ignore the ache in your chest at realising that the avengers now considered you a threat. 

You tried to locate Loki among all the shooting and the fighting going on outside. 

"GARRRRRRR!!!!"

You froze on the spot. Slowly, you looked up at the ceiling. 

 

' _Bruce.'_

 

 

The entire ceiling gave out under the weight of the Hulk. You quickly back flipped out of the way to avoid broken pieces of the wall collapsing on top of you. 

Looking over, you noticed Loki and Thor lying on the ground, groaning in pain and attempting to stand. 

A grunt made you look up. 

Your eyes met the Hulk's huge sad ones. 

He jumped down to where you were standing and huffed, almost glaring at you. You shivered but reminded yourself that Bruce wouldn't hurt you. 

"Hey, big guy."

You held out your hand slowly. 

He brought his own hand up and touched yours. His huge mouth curved into a smile and he picked you up, twirling you around. You giggled. 

Once he set you down, you ran over to Loki and Thor, who were both now standing and looking at Hulk wearily. 

"Are you okay?"

Thor grinned, seeing you for the first time in months. 

"Lady Y/n! It is indeed a pleasure to set my eyes upon you again!"

You grinned, unable to fight off his contagious mirth. "Likewise, kind prince. Likewise."

You turned to Loki. "And please tell me you're okay."

Thor looked between you and Loki in confusion. Behind you, the Hulk growled a little. You huffed at their reactions and walked over to Loki, who looked defeated and bitter. 

You wrapped your arms around him and he sighed, giving in. 

Both of you were forced to pull apart by the clearing of a throat. 

You turned to see Natasha and Clint. 

You practically leaped onto them as you were closest to both of them. 

"I missed you guys so much!"

They stiffly stood with their arms to their sides, their expressions almost pained. 

Before you could figure out what was happening, Loki was pulled away from you by a very sad looking Thor and a normal but frowning Bruce.

You tried to follow them to ease your worry about what they were going to do with Loki but Nat caught you by your arm.  

"Y/n l/n.. I think it's best if you willingly come with us. If not, we will use force."

You stared at Nat in shock. She was your best friend ever since you both joined Shield and you couldn't believe she was saying these words to you. 

_'Come on. You knew this was going to happen. Did you really think they'd accept Loki and you so easily?'_

You shook your head desperately. 

"No Nat... if you will just give Loki and me a chance to explain about what's really happening.. "

".. Are you on his side? Or ours?"

You felt your heart break at Steve's words. He looked every bit of the righteous man he is and he made you feel like a traitor. Which you probably were. 

 _'If you love someone or care for them, you don't make them choose. You make a sacrifice for them and atleast_ tries _to accept that which makes them happy.'_

You shook your head. 

"I'm on noone's side. Although I do see Loki in an entirely different light than you, that doesn't mean I want you all killed and I want to rule the world at his side. I simply want to make you understand that everything isn't as you think it is. There's more going on here guys. And.. "

"Did Reindeer Games tell you that y/n? You sure he didn't use the blue stick on you?"

You looked at Tony. "No, I had to get it out of him. And as to the blue stick... my eyes are still the same, aren't they?"

You looked at all of them. 

"Please atleast try to see the legitimacy in what I'm trying to tell you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No y/n... you've gone too far with your 'see the good in everyone' attitude."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agents walked in. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were grabbed by the arm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They took you away. 

 

 

 

 

 

You tried to stay strong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tears fell from your eyes. 


	8. We all fall down:Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uhh.. guys.. I am so horrible.. I never explained to you when this was taking place.. okay let's see.. this might not make sense.. but I kinda wanted this thing to happen like this :  
>  The Avengers capture Loki-Loki and Nat has the 'talk'-Chaos happens-instead of Coulson dying, y/n interrupts Loki and pushes Coulson out of the way-Loki takes her.. you.. whatever.. -the preparation for the final fight takes longer-Avengers trach him again.. which is what happened last chapter. GUYS! KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY ME... I JUST.. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.. AND I MEAN THAT! JUST... THABKYOUUUUUU And also, SPECIAL THANKS TO Dat Boi for being AMAXING AND TAKING THE TIME TO COMMENT!!! YOURE AWESONE BUDDY!! I WUV YOU! THANKYOU! AND THABKYOU ALL OTGER READERS!!! YOU MATTER TO ME!!!! ❤❤

The Avengers gathered around the table after making sure Loki and the agent was well guarded. Once they were settled, they hesitated to address the elephant in the room. 

The billionaire put down the file about the crimes Loki had commited with a heavy sigh. "We gotta figure out what we're gonna do with him." 

"And her." Steve added solemnly. 

Nat glared at him. "Agent l/n is a victim of Loki's manipulation."

Thor frowned down at her. "Loki would not hurt her in any way.. the way he spoke of her the day we talked is enough proof of the fact." 

Bruce nodded and shook his head at Nat. "You can't deny that she seems pretty adamant on staying by his side and helping him.. in whatever way." 

Clint frowned. "Can't we just go talk to her about this? Figure out what she's trying to achieve? I mean, she did say that she doesn't want us dead or anything." 

Steve sighed. "And what if that's what she wants us to do? What if, she's really on Loki's side and is ready to do whatever to help him win?"

Steve was forced to stop when all the others in the room glared at him. 

"Capsicle, with all due respect, shut the hell up before my fist makes you", Tony hissed. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm just saying what you are all afraid to.. "

Nat shook his head at him. "Rogers.. don't. Just, don't."

Thor grumbled. "It would be good if everyone decided to cooperate for once.. " He stared at a wall, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

Fury walked in at that moment. Taking note of the disturbed faces of the Avengers, he pursed his lips. "Well, it certainly feels like somebody died in here."

No one bothered to reply. 

The director sighed. "Listen to me..", they stared at him with tired eyes, ".. I know that you think it's all over, that you've lost Agent l/n as a friend, but it's not. Look at the bright side here,  _we_ have Loki,  _we_ have Agent l/n,  _we_ decidethe next move in this game I am sure we're all tired of playing..now, I need you all to get your heads together and think. Think of how you can make this right. Think and try to see what's _really_ going on here..  make the right choice.. or else, your friend will be the one to suffer."

With that said, he straightened himself and walked over to Agent Coulson who had just entered the room and was standing silently to the side. 

"What have we found Coulson?"

"Well, it seems that Loki was full on preparing for war.. there was a floor full of weapons and machinery and a number of devices which we've never seen before... "

Bruce tuned them out, knowing that most of those devices were probably made by the girl he had grown to adore. 

He looked at all of them. 

"Okay.. so why don't we go talk to y/n?"

Steve began to protest but Tony cut him off. "Yeah! Great idea Bruce.. lets go.. lets go right now!"

He was aldready out the door.

The others followed after him. Just before Steve walked out the door, Nat caught his arm. 

He looked at her. "Yeah?"  Nat fixed him with a steady gaze. 

"I know that you're not used to doing it this way, that you mostly follow the 'kill the enemy, save the innocent' motto, but let me tell you this now, Steve.. Agent y/n l/n I is my friend and she is one of the sweetest and most selfless people that I know..so, in order to  _ease_ your  _conscience,_ think of it this way.... _she_ is the innocent one here and you need to save her from the big bad wolf that is Loki. I swear, Steve.. if you even think of ways to get her to be punished.. "

Steve shook his head. "Okay Nat, I would never do something like that.. not with you guys ccaring for her so much.. but, do you really believe that Loki is using her? I mean.. according to Thor... "

"I know what Thor said and all I have to say in return is that, Loki had always been a good actor.. you have to save her Steve..I can't lose her."

Steve nodded and began walking, knowing that Nat needed time to conpose herself. 

Natasha stared at Steve's retreating form and shook her head, willing herself to be confident. She took a deep breath and ignored the chills that Loki's words from before was giving her. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


" _I will tear down everything you have.. everyone you have.. and I will make sure you watch the life fade from their eyes... you will have nothing left. I know just where to start... who to start with.. ", the raven haired God grinned and turned to stare at the doorway..._

_.. "Y/n.. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Loki never said that to Nat but.. this is my story.. so... yeah.


	9. Drunk in       love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a chat with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE FOR STAYING WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH MY LATE LATE LATE POSTS! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN MOST AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!  
> LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKYOU FOR READING!!  
> ❤❤❤

"Ba Ba Ba ba Ba banana.. " you giggled and kicked your feet happily from your perch on the table. You poked the bottle of whiskey next to you and pouted. "Hmph. I don't have anyone to s-sh-i-ing it with! Ba Ba Ba...ahh!!" You whimpered pitifully as the table toppled over and threw you to the ground.

You glared at the table.  
"M-m-me-ea-nie-e!"You pointed your index finger accusingly.

"Wh-why did ya d--dh-o dat?" The table stared at you. You frowned and began poking it. "Dat hurt? How 'bout dat? Noh?" You gasped as something caught your eye and you reached up to catch it.

At that moment, the door opened and there was silence for a while. You swiveled around on the floor and hugged the leg of the table while you looked up at the huge people with big wide eyes. Tony snorted.

Clint grinned. "And.. there's our bad guy!" Nat shook her head at the two and walked into the room. She knelt next to you and frowned at the broken bottle of whiskey on the floor. "Who decided to give her alcohol?!"

Everyone turned to you as you clapped your hands and giggled. "Yay! N-nat 's gonna find da c-c-cu-l-l... cu-.. l..." you looked up at them and tilted your head. "I can't doh it!"

Thor smiled at you looking at them adorably. "I believe 'culprit' is the word you're looking for", he offered.

You bobbed your head up and down excitedly. "Yah! Cupwit! Cupwit! Nah g'nna find da cupwit!"

Fury's voice startled them. You looked at the speakers with your mouth wide open. "Avengers, if you'll please get to what you were here to ask... " you wobbly stood up onto your feet and made your way over to the speakers.

You touched it gingerly and gasped as the deep voice caused vibrations that made your palm tingle. You stared at it in awe. Behind you, Steve smiled a little. "Even in this state, she's in love with the technology." Bruce smiled, thinking this was how it felt like to be proud of one's child.

 

Nat was the only one listening to Fury and she nodded as he urged them to carry on with their 'interrogation'.

Having finished your 'exploration' of the speakers, you plopped down on the floor next to Nat and tried to catch the 'thing' again. 

She attempted to grab your hands that were flapping around trying to catch something. She pursed her lips as you held them out of her reach and grinned cheekily.

With 'determined determination',she wrapped her hands around your petite form and stilled your movements. She sighed in relief as you seemed to sag in her arms and glared at the five men who were watching the whole thing, thoroughly amused. 

" _Do something."_ She mouthed over to them.  

Steve looked over to Bruce who rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked over to Thor who tried to hide his smirk as he looked over to Tony and Clint who grinned at each other and then shrugged, refusing to do anything. Nat frowned at the lot of them and shook her head. 

" _Stupid Alpha males.. can't do anything useful."_ She muttered under her breath. You wiggled in her arms and she loosened her tight grip on you. You yawned and beamed up at her.

"H-hi N-na-ah!" You waved at her and rubbed your eyes sleepily. 

Nat smiled at your child-like expression and leaned forward. "Why don't we talk for a bit before we get you to bed? Hmm?" You sighed and nodded. She motioned for you to sit on the chair and, when you refused, she frowned dissaprovingly at you.

You shook your head stubbornly. "Nah. I wanna sit on da flooh." She gave up and motioned for the others to take their places on the floor. Once everyone was settled, she began with her questions. 

"Okay.. y/n, I.. we wanna know why you want to help Loki so much."

You simply shrugged."I juh wanna help Oki." 

Thor chuckled at 'Oki' and Nat shot him a look. He cleared his throat and nodded, looking at you. 

"Lady y/n, it is no news to you that Loki isn't the most.. likable person in the universe. Hence, our inability to understand your disposition should not be of much surprise to you." 

You stared at Thor. 

Slowly, your face scrunched up and you bit your lip as your cheeks took on a shade of red. "I.. I.. wah dosh dat mean Thoh?" 

Tony smirked."Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have this chat with kiddo drunk.. of all things.. " He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. 

Steve frowned. He was beginning to get irritated. "Y/n, tell us what Loki is planning." 

Bruce gave him a warning look but Steve went on. "I know this isn't going as you wanted.. I know this hasn't been easy, but several of our agents are  _dead_ because of the man you claim to 'love.'.. " 

"Capscicle... wrong choice of words.. "

He shook his head at Tony. 

"No. Stop avoiding this. All of you! Earth is in danger! Because of Loki! And we actually have a chance of stopping whatever it is he's planning! But that's not gonna work if  _she_ is allowed to run around without telling us what she knows! She's the only one who's gotten close enough to the guy to know the way he thinks but if you keep defending her, she might just tear us apart!" 

Steve met your sad eyes. 

"Loki is powerful. You might be under his control without any one of us even knowing it. Even  _you_ might not know it." 

 

 

The silence was broken by a painful sob echoing throughout the room. 

"Shame on you!  _Shame_ on  _you!_ "

Everyone stared at you in shock as tears fell down your face. You pushed away Nat's arms as she tried to comfort you. You stared straight into Steve's eyes. By now, you had sobered up enough for your words to have the effect you wanted. 

"Shame on you Steve." You spoke quietly. "You call yourself ' _God's righteous man'_ when you don't even know _how_ to give someone a chance. You don't know how to forgive someone. Even if you do, it'll be because you want to do the ' _right thing'._ You don't know how to care for someone and, I know it's not your fault, but you could atleast stop pretending that you're anymore holy than the rest of us. Loki is not a monster. Loki is just like each one of us. He has emotions, it's not his fault people started playing with them!" You took a deep breath and continued.

"He has done very bad things, I'll admit that. But this isn't one of them. He is genuinely trying to save the world from something bad and he has enough heart to try and make you listen to him rather than just killing you! What more can you expect from him? Huh? What more can you expect from someone who has been played with.. tampered with.. what more can you expect from someone who's been  _broken?_ He isn't weak. He isn't 'lost' or 'crazy' as you say.. he's.. he's strong.. because he has been given  _nothing_ but he still made something out of himself.. something good... sure he has walls... but that's only because he knows there is bad out there.. " You curled into yourself and laid down on your side on the floor, away from the six pair of eyes.

"Give him a chance, you wont regret it." Just before sleep overtook you, you whispered, "I know I didn't... "

 

 

 

 

 

"..... _I love you Loki."_  

 

 

 

 

 

... 

Nat herself off of the floor and walked out of the room. Steve followed her. "Nat. Nat!" He grabbed her arm and she turned around. 

" _What?"_ she hissed. 

He frowned. "What do you think? About everything?" He asked quickly. 

Nat shook her head and looked down at the floor and then back up at Steve. "Well, she's clearly in love with him."

He sighed. "You don't think he is controlling her?" Nat scoffed and raised an eyebrow. She motioned to the room. "Does she sound like someone who's been controlled?"

He huffed and looked at the door. "So,what do we do?" Nat shrugged. 

"I guess we hear him out." Steve looked down at her in shock. "Who? Loki?!" She smiled. "I trust y/n's judgment Steve... and you should too." She turned and walked away, seemingly more calm than ever. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't felt this confused ever in his life. There was always someone to blame. Someone to take down.. he thought over what you had told him and cringed. Was he really that heartless? Was he really that blind? Did he not give everyone a chance to speak out? 

He groaned. It didnt matter now. Nat seemed to have made up her mind. He was sure everyone else would follow. 

 

 

 

 

He would go with your judgement...for now. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on,.. it's an entirely different 'Avengers'... as in.. nothing that happens will be like in the movie.. if it's any consolation, I am a huge fan of happy endings and I would be devastated if I didn't give this story one.  
> ... BLAH BLAH.. YOU AND LOKI LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


	10. Risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See him?  
> See him not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR HUMBLE READERS, I HAVE STAYED UP LATE TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER AS A THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME! NOW, I WANT TO APOLOGISE YOU FOR NOT GIVING YOU LOKI FOR THREE CHAPTERS!! THREE! THREE!! OH MY GOD! 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIE AS WELL.   
> LOVE YOU, HUMANS. THANKYOU FOR EVERYTHING.   
> ❤❤❤❤

 

_* memory *_

_You furiously drew into your sketchbook as you tried, in vain, to distract yourself from the heavy rain pouring outside. Seeking reassurance, you reminded yourself that it was almost half past 3:00._

_Soon, the sun would rise and show itself to all of humanity and work would surely be thrown at you. The day would carry on like any other and you would have all but forgotten of this sleepless night._

_Hearing a noise, you strained your ears and bit your lip at the sound of footsteps that were slowly making their way towards the room in which you were in._

_You looked up to meet Loki's eyes. His eyes roamed over you, taking in your disheveled appearance, a few times before stopping at your face._

_"What caused you to come here at this hour, little one?"_

_You shrugged and looked around the room, faking stupidity. It felt so good to pretend to not understand Loki sometimes. His reactions made everything worth it in the end._

_"What do you mean 'here'?"_

_"I mean 'here' as in, in this room."_

_"This room.. here?"_

_"Yes. Here."_

_"Here.. hear hear?"_

_"No. Here he- Oh! By the Norns, you are infuriating!"_

_"Atleast it's pretend and I'm not actually stupid."_

_"The fact that you are willing to risk my temper is enough to prove your stupidity."_

_"Oh please. Like you're so scary."_

_"Is that a challenge, little one?"_

_"Hmm.. I don't know.. I don't wanna pressurize you or anything... "_

_Loki shook his head._

_"Not right now, little minx. But I promise you, one day, you will see me angry and you. Will. Be. Scared."_

_By now, he was right in front of you with his huge frame hovering over you, making you feel tiny from where you were sitting._

_He grinned at your wide eyed expression and gracefully took a seat next to you._

_"Now. Answer my question. Why are you awake at such an hour? I thought you Midgardians looked forward to lying still with your eyes closed for hours long."_

_"It's called 'sleeping' and not everyone has to like it. But that's not the case. I'm..something's...  distracting me."_

_"Do tell me what that something is."_

_"... the rain."_

_"I don't understand? Is that meant to be code language among you mortals?"_

_"I.. no, Loki... I am.. I am scared of the rain... well, the thunder and lightning to be specific. I don't have anything against the rain.. infact, I used to enjoy it.. once..."_

_"You are scared of thunder? That's.. relieving to hear. Now I know my brother cannot use thunder as a tool to impress you and win your affections."_

_"..........thank you?"_

_"Now, I will go ahead and ask you what will help since I have no experience whatsoever regarding emotions and how to console people."_

_"Wise choice, Loki. I would have been mad if you simply started probing me and forcing answers out of me."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Well, the answer is... nothing. I don't know. Usually, when I get scared, I start drawing or singing so that I can wait it out."_

_"That won't do... "_

_"Well, do you have a better idea? Seriously, I'm all ears."_

_"... come lie with me."_

_"... huh.....?"_

_"Come lie with me. I'll keep you safe."_

_And there was no way in hell that you would turn down such a sweet offer._

_* end memory *_

 

 

 

 

 

You watched the agent turn the corner and leave his post for the night. You looked down at the swipe card that would get you out of the room.  You knew you were taking a risk but you didn't care. You had to see him. You had to know what they had done to him. 

You had to go to Loki. 

It wasn't escaping. Just.. for a few minutes... you had to be with him.

Due to your time here, and also recent observations, you knew that you had about ten minutes to get out, avoid all other agents, find Loki, try not to burst into tears as you talk to Loki, find the strength to leave Loki, avoid all other agents, get back in and act like you hadn't been doing something illegal, before the next agent arrived to take their post. 

Ofcourse a few of them were emotion related. But as you thought about it, you realised that the entire mission was emotionally driven. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Meh... what the heck? Just go with it."

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Stupid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You be sneaky, mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU FOR THE *SNIFFS AND WIPES TEARS* BEYOND WONDERFUL HITS! IM SO HAPPY... IM JUST SO SO HAPPY..... HERE. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE ONES WHO CARED ENOUGH TO WAIT.   
> I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANKYOU.   
> 

You looked down at the card in your hand and then up at the door. Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself before reaching into your jean pocket and pulling out the 'crawlers' as you called them. 

They were tiny, spider-like devices that could be controlled by hand gestures of whoever clips their index fingers with the controllers. They were your creations and you hadn't told anyone about them, not wanting to risk getting it into the wrong hands. 

You always had two crawlers with you wherever you went along with their controllers. 

The rest were.... at...home, aka, the cheap looking but comfortable apartment building that SHIELD had allowed you to take as your own when you had first joined. 

You hoped that they hadn't checked your home during your time with Loki. 

' _What does it matter? These little creatures know how to hide."_

You decided that, if anyone would be finding out about them, it would be Nat and Bruce. 

They always knew what to do. 

You looked up at the cameras discreetly pointing towards you and sighed. The agent in charge of checking the cameras, Bill was his name, would at this time probably be munching on his chicken sandwich. 

Even if he did see you, you didn't care. 

It's not like you wanted to escape. You just... had to see Loki.

You set the crawlers on the floor and clipped on the controllers. You handed them the card and directed them to slip under the door and to swipe the card. 

The door opened without a sound and you put the crawlers and their controllers back inside your pocket.

You stepped out and didn't waste a second in trying to find Loki.

You went to the cage-like room meant for the Hulk and grinned as you spotted Loki sat on the floor with his back against the glass.  

You opened your mouth to speak but Loki's silky voice stopped you. 

"You do realise you are forbidden to be anywhere near me, don't you?"

You walked closer to him when he didn't make a move to look at you. 

"What can I say? I just maybe might have missed your cocky ass a tad bit."

He remained silent. 

"Loki? Talk to me." 

You sat down in front of the glass and touched the glass where Loki's shoulder was on the other side. 

"You should go, y/n. Someone will be here. Soon."

"I know that! So, talk to me before they take me away!"

He flinched at your desperate voice pleading with him and slightly turned his face towards you but he still didn't raise his eyes to meet yours. 

"Loki... look at me. Please."

He looked at you then and you gasped at the cold hard steel that burned into you. 

"Leave,  _mortal._ I have no wish to speak to you."

"B-but  L-Lo-oki... wh-y... a-are... yo-ou... w-wha.... "

You inwardly smacked yourself as you felt tears in your eyes. 

'Well _done, idiot. 'Try not burst into tears as you talk to Loki'..oh God.. you're such a failure.'_

You fought with yourself. 

' _The keyword was 'try', stupid. I did try! That's not important! Why is Loki being so cold?'_

' _Heh.. You deserve it. Idiot.'_

_'Shut your mouth, stupid. You're making me feel worse.'_

_'Heh... You deserve that too. Idiot.'_

_'Stupid.. can't you come up with something more creative?'_

_'Heh.. You don't deserve creativity. Idiot.'_

_'Ugh! That's not an answer! Shut up!'_

You closed your eyes and blocked out 'Stupid'. Loki... he's mad at you... it can't be for getting him caught again... is he.. is he mad at himself...? 

You opened your eyes just in time to catch Loki's awed gaze before his eyes hardened again and he was glaring at you. 

This time, you scowled at him. Puffing your chest, you leaned close to the glass. 

"Listen to me, you cocky bastard.. I have a clue as to what's going on inside your head but I'm not sure. Either way, let me tell ya' honey, this, " you motioned to his glaring face, "is  _not_ the solution."

He raised an eyebrow at you as you chuckled bitterly. 

"I love you Loki. I friggin' love you. I have been betraying my entire  _life_ because I love you. And think, Loki. I did something so drastic for  _you..  why?! Because you are worth it!_ Okay?! You are worth all the risking and.. and the lying.. and the.. sneaking out to see you.. like I'm some horny teenager... all of it! I love you! Get used to it!"

Loki let out a growl. 

"No! I am  _not worth it!!_ Cant you see?! I am bad for you! I have you going against everything you've ever known! You're hurting people because of me! That isn't you! And if you'd take a look around for one minute without thinking of me, YOU'D BE DISGUSTED WITH YOURSELF!"

"YOU SOUND SO SURE OF YOURSELF. WHY? DO _YOU_  THINK IM DISGUSTING??!AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE?! TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN, LOKI!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT IM SAYING! I AM SAYING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET YOUR DECISIONS IF YOU KEEP STICKING TO THE 'HELP LOKI NO MATTER WHAT' MENTALITY!"

"OH YEAH? CAUSE MY DECISION MAKING SKILLS ARE SO WEAK, ARENT THEY?! IM SO STUPID THAT I DONT KNOW HOW TO JUDGE A SITUATION! YEAH, LOKI! I GET YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID ARGUMENTS THAT DONT MAKE SENSE.. "

"THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU! THIS IS ABOUT ME AND HOW YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE PUTTING FAITH IN ME!"

"IF I AM THE ONE MAKING A MISTAKE, HOW IS THIS NOT ABOUT ME?! IDIOT! DO YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME THAT YOU CANT EVEN TRUST MY LOVE FOR YOU?! YOU HAVE TO CALL IT A MISTAKE, DONT YOU?!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTTEN TO ME!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I AM NOT LETTING YOUR INSECURITIES PUSH ME AWAY AND OUT OF YOUR LIFE! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! THE QUESTION IS:DO YOU WANNA BE WITH ME?!"

".. You know that I do."

".. then why is this stupid cage-like thing succeeding in stopping you from being with me?" 

You slumped against the glass as you stared at him in mild amusement. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. 

"It's not... it won't.. it won't stop me from loving you... nothing can... "

You smiled at him softly. 

"Then believe in yourself and me. Believe in  _us. We_ exist. I'm not letting you go, okay?"

He nodded and smirked. 

"Our first fight... "

You laughed. "..was one in which we repeatedly accused the other of being so stupid it's not even funny." 

He sighed. "I didn't mean that."

"I know. I didn't mean it either. I'm sorry, Loki. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

You smiled. "It's done."

"Likewise."

 

 

 

 

 

Neither of you thought about the several pairs of eyes that could be, and surely was, watching you through the tiny cameras littered all over the room built especially for the deadliest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Loki... does it seem too silent to you? I mean.. I didn't come here with permission... "

"Stay here. They're going to have to show themselves at one point. Maybe if they'll see that you aren't planning to let me out, they'll come to their senses."

"Okay! Their pride is our time to... con... fide?... That sounded better in my head..."

"Your nonsense continues to amuse me, little one."

"Whatever... I still get to spend time with you."

"Hmm. Yes. Yes you do."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Go ahead, little one. I know you're dying to tell me how you sneaked out of your supposedly guarded room."

"Okay! So, I saw the guy at the door leave and then I kn... "

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Author's note! Please read! It's important!

Guys, I'm back! After a long long while of self-discovery and finding a best friend for the first time -I'm back! Now, I've got a question which I really REALLY hope you guys will answer:

**Do you guys want me to continue this story or leave it as it is?**

So, I hope you guys will answer in the comments section below.. cause that's the place where we get to comment! I can't wait to talk to you guys and hear what you think! 

I plan on counting the number of people who want me to continue this story and the number of people who don't and then taking the majority and deciding on what to do accordingly.. okay, I just explaining what voting means. 

Also, another  **HUGE** thing that still continues to make me drop my jaw! 

**HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS SO SO SO AMAZING?!?! HOW?!?! HOW?!?! I MEAN, HOW?!?!**

I CAME BACK TO THIS PAGE AFTER A LONG WHILE AND I HONESTLY EXPECTED IT TO BE STALE AND LIFELESS! BUT YOU GUYS.. YOU NEVER LET ME DOWN AND I WISH I COULD GET TO KNOW EVERY SINGLE PERSON READING THIS! PLEASE,  **PLEASE** COMMENT! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND I DONT CARE HOW PATHETIC AND DESPERATE I SOUND! 

*TAKES DEEP breath*

**The voting, my...that sounds fancy, is going to be active till next Saturday, which would be the.. 15th of April. On Sunday, I'll write another Author's note saying what I decide to do, okay?! So, everyone please take part and actually tell me what YOU think.. because, you know what they say in President elections.. every vote makes a difference.. or something.**

Also, Easter is coming up and I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited! My vacation just started a few days back and once I'm done with my projects and records next week, ill actually have time to sit down and think about where this story will go; that is, if you guys want it to go somewhere. 

Once again, I love you guys and I'm so grateful to all of you. For being here and taking the time to click on this story.. and reading. Thank you thank you thank you. 

_**I love you guys. Keep being awesome.** _

 

 

 

 

_**[Dont think too much about it. I just used this font cause it looks good.; )]** _

 

 

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! BYEEEE!**


	13. Memories. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Loki and you. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! Hai! So,I just decided, because you guys are so awesome that YOU COMMENTED!, THAT I WAS GONNA PUT UP A FEW MEMORIES. JUST TO KEEP YOU GUYS ENTERTAINED TILL THE VOTING IS OVER! NOW, LET ME GIVE A BIG THANKS TO :  
> Wolfa5 and WanderingWorldWarrior  
> FOR COMMENTING AND VOTING AND BASICALLY JUST BEING AWESOME TO ME AND MAKING ME CRY HAPPY TEARS! ❤❤❤  
> LOTS OF LOVE TO EVERY ONE READING! COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS GUYS! THANK YOU AGAIN!  
> ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT TWO WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE YOU HAPPY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ❤❤❤❤

* * *

~~~~  
  
_You were at it again. Hours. Hours. You had been at it for hours. Yet, the rollercoaster always seemed to crash when you directed it through the loops. The game was called "Rollercoaster ride"._

  
_"It's one heck of a ride, indeed", you muttered with a frown on your face._  
_"Y/n, give me the phone. You've been at that for hours."_  
_"I know! Which is more reason for me to keep playing!"_

 _You rubbed your forehead and pressed replay._  
_"Y/n, give me the phone. You're not going to win."_  
_"Loki.. just let me, okay? I'll be done with it by midnight."_  
_"It's two in the afternoon at the moment.", Loki said in disapproving tone._  
_".. so? I get ten hours."_  
_"What about your duties? To me?"_  
_"..."_  
_"Y/n, give me the phone."_

  
_You shook your head._  
_"No. Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"_

  
_The phone was grabbed from your hands. You gasped._

  
_"Hey! No fair! I said it three times! You're supposed to run away!"_  
_He smirked and held the phone up._  
_"I'm not a cartoon, little one."_

  
_With that, he turned and walked out. You stared at him. Five minutes later, you yelled in horror._

  
_"HOW DID YOU KNOW THATS FROM A CARTOON?! OH MY GOD!"_  
_You ran towards the room Loki was in. You stopped at the doorway and he looked at you. You pointed at him in horror._

  
_"HOW DO YOU KNOW THATS FROM A CARTOON?! OH MY GOD!"_  
_He rolled his eyes._  
_"Yes, darling, I heard you the first time."_  
_He sighed and turned to you with an amused smirk as he took in your horrified look._  
_"What? A god isn't allowed to indulge in little pleasures?"_  
_"OH MY GOD!"_  
_"It's just in the mornings. When you're sound asleep."_  
_"OH MY GOD!"_  
_"Stop shouting, darling. My men are working."_  
_He got up and walked past you and out to the hallway. You stared at his movements with your jaw still open._  
_"OH MY GOD! Loki watches cartoons!"_

_You followed him in horror._

_"Loki watches cartoons!"_

_He entered the hall where his men were working. You stared at them and then at him. Horrified._

_"LOKI WATCHES CARTO-"_

_A hand was clamped over your mouth, effectively shutting you up._

_"Y/n, you watch them too. Shut you mouth."_

_You still stared at him._

_"You watch cartoons", you whisper-shouted at him when he freed you._

_"Yes, darling, I know. In fact, I happen to be the one who told you." He raised his eyebrows at you._

_You just stared at him. Finally, after a long while of staring into each other's face, you shook your head and told yourself, "Loki watches cartoons."_

_"I need time to register this. Bye, Loki."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"The roof. To jump."_

_"... "_

_"I can't believe you watch cartoons!"_

_"I can believe you watch cartoons."_

_"Yeah.. You, though.. I never.. ", you laughed, still not being able to register it._

_Loki looked at you, thoroughly satisfied with what he was able to do to you._

_You nodded at him._

_"Right. The roof. Bye."_

_"Dont jump."_

_"Haha."_

_"Y/n."_

_"... "_

 


	14. Memories. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN! FOR READING! UM, COMMENT YOUR VOTE.. THANK YOU, AGAIN.. UM.. I LOVE YOU GUYS! ❤❤❤

 

_You jumped as the door slammed loudly. You looked away from your drawing of a wolf and turned to a very irritated Loki._

_"Heyyy! What's wrong?" You tried to hide your amusement._

_He grunted and started walking around the room, looking for something._

_"Loki?"  
More things were being thrown here and there. You became increasingly concerned. _

 

 

" _Lokes! Whatcha doing?"_  
_"I'm searching!"_  
" _For what?_ "

" _For my helm_!"  
" _You lost it?_ ", _you snorted, slightly grinning._  
_"Why on this damned earth arE YOU GRINNING?!"_  
" _I might know where it is."_  
_There was silence in the room._

_Loki turned to you, looking too calm._  
_"Excuse me?"_  
  
_You rubbed your arm nervously._

_"Well, I might have misplaced it during one of my moods.. "_

  
_"Say that again."_  
_"I umm.. ", you got out of your chair and backed away from him._

_He didn't stop the creepy-walk towards you._  
" _I'm sorry, darling, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you stole. MY. HELM?"_

_"There it is.."_

" _Answer me!"_

_"I'm sorry, okay?! It was just for fun!"_

_"Taking my things is FUN TO YOU?"_

_"Well, you didn't really give me my phone back!"_

_"That is different! You don't need your phone! It's only wasting your time!"_

_"I don't need my phone! I want it!"_

_"I'm not giving I back to you!"_

_"I'm not giving back your helm!"_

_  
You stared at his furious gaze. Your back was to the door now and he was a few feet away from you. You stared at him in silence for a few more seconds before pushing the door open and rushing down the hall._

_"Y/N, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"  
You quickly rushed into your room and grabbed the reindeer helm. You rushed back out to the hall. You held the helm up above your head and stared at Loki as he stopped when he saw you. _

  
_"Give it to me, y/n." You giggled._

_"Catch me!"_

_Your laughter echoed down the hall as you ran. At one point, you looked back and saw Loki running after you with an angry look on his face. Your mouth formed an 'o' and you looked at the helm. Finding it difficult to carry the huge thing and run, you put it on without a second thought. You  paused suddenly at a realization._

  
" _I'm she-Loki!", you beamed._

_"Little one, when I catch you you'll you'll sorry."_

_You laughed as Loki began walking towards you. You bounced down the hallways, past all the workers staring at you with their mouths open, some of them laughing, and finally reached the living room._

_You giggled as the adrenaline flowed through your veins. You panted and looked behind you curiously. You peeked your head through the doorway and tilted it to the side at seeing no one in sight. You wondered if Loki had gotten tired of the chase._

_"Loki?", you whispered.  
"Yes, darling?"_

_You let out a scream as his voice appeared right next to your ear. Before you could jump back in fright, Loki caught your arm and pulled you towards him. He glanced down as your wild, flushed face and smirked._

_"You didn't think I gave up, did you?" His mouth brushed your ear ever so slightly. Chills went down your spine as you shook your head violently.  
"I d-didnt think. I wondered." You breathed out and glanced up at him. He rolled his eyes. _

_"Always with the words.. "_  
_He then looked straight at the horns of his helm. You peered up at him innocently and bit your lip._  
" _Sorry."_  
_He didn't reply. He simply reached up and removed the helm from your head._

_You looked at it and then at Loki. Suddenly, you grinned and laughed with mirth. You grabbed the helm from his hands and dramatically held it in the air._

  
" _I, queen Y/n, crown you Loki!" Your body shook with laughter as you beamed up at him. He was staring at you with a soft smile on his face. It made you smile wider. You giggled._

_"Loki! Say you accept!" You grinned._  
_He chuckled and dipped his head. "I accept, oh queen Y/n."_

_You went to place it on his head, standing on your tip toes. When Loki noticed you struggling, he held your waist and raised you up enough for you to place it on his head.  
You squealed in delight as you placed it. Loki put you down and you immediately ran around the room, clapping your hands. You ran over to him, still giggling, and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around you. You calmed down and slowly your giggles died down. You simply rested your head on his chest, enjoying his warmth. You felt a soft kiss on your hair._

 

 

 

_You couldn't stop blushing. Instead of looking up at his face, you pressed a soft kiss to his chest and sighed happily._


	15. The Final Author's note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell.

 

 

**Dearest readers, and my friends throughout this magical journey of writing, reading, posting chapters ASAP just to please you guys and even talking to some of you, I reluctantly say goodbye.**

**I'll give you a proper explanation rather than just fading into the shadows, as I believe that you are worth much more than a runaway writer.**

**So, let me begin. Please be warned, non-believers and believers easily offended, what I am about to say has everything to do with, not my religion to be exact, but my God, Jesus. The ones who are skipping my explanation, let me put it in short - I am in love and I want to show someone that they are worth giving up fictional characters for. Please attempt to understand me. I would hate to leave any hard feelings between me and any person reading this.**

**MY EXPLANATION:**

**As you all must have figured out by the "Easter is coming and I'm pretty excited" statement that I made, I am a Christian. I believe in Christ. I believe that He gave me life and died for me and for others and that He will come again.**

**All of this I believed ever since I was taught to do so as a child. What I did not believe was that Jesus was and is the best friend, best father, best teacher and best.. everything there is to be. As i grew, i began receiving more and more proof about His legitimacy and also His goodness. I got to know Jesus in a way no-one had, and could, ever teach me.**

**Anyway, skipping past the testimony(which, trust me, is a good idea 'cause if I start blabbering about something I feel strongly about, I find it hard to stop.**

**So, anyway, recently, I have been thinking a lot about Loki, Thor, Sif, The Avengers.. all of the characters I bonded with. The thing is, I told Jesus(and our relationship can be that of playful friends, father and child, teacher and student.. ) It's crazy, I know. But He is my everything and my life is a testimony to that. So I told Jesus, "Jesus, since you were crucified and you resurrected from the dead during these following days, let me read about the Bible so I can truly understand how much you did for us". Basically, I set up a hang-out time for us. Even though I talk to Him every second of the day, this was more official.**

**But let me just tell you that I hurt Him without even realising it. I was too caught up with thinking about how I would fit into Asgard's storyline that I did not even pay attention to Him. And I didn't even realise what exactly I was doing to Him. I did not open the Bible.**

**(Imagine your friend or loved one being stood up by you. It hurt me that I hurt Him.)**

**Anyway, I realised how distant and silent He had been by the time it became night time here and I wondered why. By God's grace, I understood.**

**And then later, I wanted to make it up to Him. I am so sorry. I truly want Him to know just how much He means to me. The reason I chose to give up this part of my life (not writing. Just spending more time with imaginary characters than Him) was because this is one of the major things in my life which makes me happy. You guys and your eagerness to stand by this story... it was a hard decision to make but truly, I would not give up something like this for someone who hadn't been so worthy. I am quite strong about not being pushed around. So, that will be enough to prove to you just how big and hard this is for me and just how much He has proved Himself to me. If you could bring a smile to your loved one, would you not do anything to make it happen?**

**MY EXPLANATION ENDS:**

**GUYS!**

**COME BACK!**

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS PART!**

**Now, I am going to end this story (ofcourse, you're welcome to think up your own ending as I do for all stories with sad endings.THEY BREAK MY HEART) by posting two more chapters, both of one single memory.. the final memory.**

**In that memory, (SPOILERS), you sing a song you wrote for Loki. I need every one out there reading this to know that that song was personally written by fourteen year old me-with inspiration straight from my Jesus-I mean every word _you_  sing (lol). **

**Now, please, I am so so so sorry for hurting anyone. Thank you, my angels, for making this a wonderful experience.**

**I know I sound like I'm gonna die from cancer so I'm gonna stop it with the seriousness!**

**ENJOY THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND FAREWELL! FOR THE LAST TIME...**

 

 

 

 

 

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO SO MUCH. NEVER EVER _EVER LOSE YOURSELF._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**There would be too much damage.** _


	16. Memories. Part 3.

You were sitting on the floor of the balcony, watching the stars in the sky. They twinkled down at you and you smiled. The cool night breeze shook your body but you wouldn't have it any other way. The night was beautiful.

You turned to see Loki standing there. He, for once, didn't seem to disapprove of what you were doing with your time. You patted the ground next to you. He joined you without a word. The two of you stared up at the endless sky, content with just sitting in silence and thinking of what is beyond. You laughed inwardly at that.   
' Beyond.. is Asgard.'   
After a few more minutes of silence, Loki spoke softly.

"I used to do this every night when I was little. It was the only thing I looked forward to on most days."  
You smiled.

"I can picture a little you gazing at the stars. I can also picture you writing about them.. "  
He turned to you with a small smile.

"I used to do that too, darling."   
You moved closer to him and rested your head on your knees, with your face turned to him.   
"Why 'used to'?"   
He sighed. "I don't have time for silly things."   
"It seems silly that the silliest things bring the greatest happiness."   
He stared at you with an unreadable expression. You blushed and nudged him gently.

You curled yourself up more. You suddenly remembered something. You looked at Loki and wondered if he should know. Too late. He was aldready looking at you expectantly.   
"Were you going to say something, darling?"  
"I.. um.. it's nothing important."  
"I'll be the judge of that", he smirked.

You laughed and smiled. You opened your mouth, determined not to let your nerves get to you.   
"I wrote a song for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
You didn't think the silence could get any louder. 


	17. The first kiss and the last of this. (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never forget you. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

'He looks like he's going to cry.. ", you stared at him with your mouth open.  
"You.. wrote a song.. for me?"You nodded, your eyebrows furrowing in concern at his expressions.  
"Yes, Loki. I wrote a song for you.. are you okay?" You leaned forward and looked at him. He nodded and smiled at you.  
"Can I hear it?" You blushed.  
"It's.. not very good.. "  
He took hold of your chin and made you face him.  
"Darling, the very fact that you wrote a song.. for _me_.. will be enough to make me love the song. To make me love you all the more."

You gazed at his sparkly eyes. You always thought his eyes were more sparkly and twinkly than any other's. Seeing his hopeful and loving face, you nodded, still blushing. You glanced up at him with a shy smile.

"Let me go and get my guitar."  
He raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to you.  
"You have a guitar I don't know about?"  
"You didn't know I had speakers till I blared out awesome music."

He laughed softly. He smiled and tapped your cheek with his slender finger.

"Well, go on then. The faster, the better."

You chuckled and rushed to get your guitar. You came back quickly and took your place next to him again. You felt your heartbeat quicken and you took a deep breath to calm yourself. Loki was smiling softly at you and seeing him like this made you warm and fuzzy inside. You tucked your hair behind your ear and smiled shyly. You looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile you could give.

"Loki, this song is for you. I love you and I hope that you will like this."  
You started playing the chords and kept your head bowed, willing yourself to be calm.  


 

"I lie under the stars at night.. and I see your face in the sky..  
Maybe it's just in my mind... but my heart is bound for life...  
  
It's not that I'm scared, not that I dare  
To risk the waves on the sea..  
But there's something about you..  
Calling my soul within me.. "

 

You stared into his eyes as you sang the chorus, wanting him to see your love for him in your eyes if the song didn't work its magic. 

"I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love  
I'm bare before your love..  
The heavens and the earth below  
Howl louder when you walk into the room and I'm..  
Open to you as I should or shouldn't be..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love.. "

  
Loki teared up and you gave him a soft smile as you sang the next verse.

  
"The scars, the wounds.. blood red moons..  
Keep you away from me..  
I'm helpless, please, I'm on my knees..  
Can't risk losing you..  
  
It's not that I'm scared, not that I dare..  
To risk the waves on the sea..  
But there's something about you  
Calling my soul within me... "

  
This time, you sang louder and stronger. Confident in his love.

  
"I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
The heavens and the earth below  
Howl louder when you walk into the room and I'm..  
Open to you as I should or shouldn't be...  
I'm bare before your love  
I'm bare before your love.. "

 

  
The bridge was calming. You smiled as you sang, looking straight at his beautiful face staring back at you with love.

  
"I don't know, I don't know where the fire is burning  
I don't know, I don't know where the ice is breaking  
I don't know, I don't know where the ground is crumbling down.. oh..  
Feels like I'm losing my, losing my mind  
But as long as I'm, as long as I'm in your sight.. wooooaahhhh

  
  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
I'm bare before your love..  
The heavens and the earth below  
Howl louder when you walk into the room and I'm..  
Open to you as I should or shouldn't be..  
The heavens and the earth below  
Howl louder when you walk into the room and I'm  
Open to you as I should or shouldn't be.. yeah... "

  
Your voice softened as it got to the end. You smiled softly at Loki.

  
"I'm bare before your love  
I'm bare befoooreee your love.... "  
  
When the music of the strings ended, your voice faded into a whisper. You stared up at Loki shyly, biting your lip.  
He kept his face downward so that you would not see as he gently took the guitar from your hands and placed it on the ground.

Then, he slowly faced you. The emotions expressed on his face made you gasp.. they were so.. raw. His eyes seemed open to you, as if every wall he had built had just been crushed to ground. And then he smiled. The way he smiled.. it was the brightest, most beautiful, shining, capturing, heart-melting smile you had ever seen.

Loki took your chin in his hands and stared deeply and softly into your eyes.

  
"Y/n  L/n... _my beautiful angel._ "

  
You forgot how to breathe right then. His face was so close to you. You could feel his breath tingling your face. He lightly caressed your cheek with his thumb and leaned closer to you. You closed your eyes as you felt his lips gently cover yours. The kiss was soft, passionate..beautiful.

Loki deepened the kiss and you wrapped your hands around his neck. The two of you pulled away to breathe. You stared at him, awed, suddenly seeing him as far more beautiful than before.  
"Loki, do you wear makeup-"

He didn't let you finish and simply grabbed your waist, lifting you up and onto his lap. The new placing was only so that he could devour more of you and you more of him. The moonlight shone on the two of you, as your hearts became one, with a bond so mighty and strong that nothing could tear you apart.

  
  
  
Nothing.

 

  
  
  
  
No one.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Not even eternity._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 'hawk-machine' is supposed to be some crazy machine that gives you extra sight. She named it after Barton..... You did, I guess. I will maybe continue this.


End file.
